Farm
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Vampires come up with a different way of feeding that keeps them off the radar. But not if they take Dean's little brother. Hurt Sam. Big brother Dean!


**Sammy, like we all love and know him.**

**And...Vampires. Oh Yeah!**

**Summary: Vampires come up with a way of feeding that keeps them off the radar. But not if they take Dean's little brother.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of this. But I bleeding love writing the stuff. This fic needed a tiny edit, so this is the improved version, extra whump Sam and more to read...hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: I like gory scenes and blood...and bloody Sam, it's a kink. Fuck off. Btw, language ya'll.**

"Look, all I'm saying is that they have to be underground-something! We tracked them all the way out here and then bam, all of a sudden there's no trace, vampires don't just poof-okay...so they do if you're watching _Daybreakers_, but...dude...don't you think this is a little odd? We should regroup. Hotel?"

Dean had just finished talking to the last four relatives of the recent victims that had washed up near the area, not to mention the five in the last town and the three before that. Whatever this thing was it was upping its game with bodies appearing sooner and sooner after the missing persons reports flooded in. In Dean's book that wasn't a good sign.

Bodies had been turning up, washing up, being uncovered with weird dot marks all over their arms, their necks...anywhere there was a vein near the surface really. The cops had determined drug addicts going a little too far, maybe a drug ring...but the last two months of research coupled with all the victim's relatives grief stricken tales of their loved ones being so far from even thinking about drugs, something wasn't adding up.

The only thing in common with all the vics, why Sam and Dean had followed this case for so long was the lack of blood in all the bodies. Their blood count was low, organs weak as if they'd been starved of circulation from fresh blood, or...if something was feeding on them. Something like a nest of vamps. It fit, but they hadn't proven it yet...and the lack of evidence or trails was annoying the heck out of Dean because this had happened before and it had meant Sammy being kidnapped by a bunch of red neck crazies, who in Dean's book was worse.

Sam held the phone tightly to his ear listening to his brother, balancing confidential and stolen vic reports in his free arm, dropping his empty coffee in the trash as he left the library. The sun was brightly shining and Sam had to squint as he walked out into the car park, having spent three hours with missing persons reports in a dark dusty room spanning the last six decades. He still came up with bubkiss. No connections, no leads...in this town or the last or the one before that. In all his work there was a growing pile of bodies and nothing to show for it.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't find anything else up here. Meet you back at the hotel man, and hey- don't eat anything on my bed...I mean it, lastnight there was crumbs right up my a-"

Dean snapped the phone shut with a grin. Yeah, yeah. He was_ so_ picking up something crunchy on the way back to the motel.

...SN...

Speaking of crunchy, Dean licked his fingers after the third pack of something-puffs, cheesey puffs? And wiped his sticky fingers on Sam's pillow with a sly smile. Dean checked his watch, Sam really should've been back by now.

He only went to the library and as much of a geek Sammy was, he would of only gone back to the Sheriff's department to check on their autopsy report from the last sorry dead guy, that shouldn't take more than two hours.

He'd been nearly four.

Yeah...he really should be back by now.

The sky was beginning to darken, blue cold clouds swarming in the hazy orange of the dying sun.

See, Sam hasn't gotten lost or fallen in a ditch or even gone to get food for Dean however thoughtful and girly that would probably be.

No, it's one of the more likely things to happen to the younger of the Winchester brothers. As usual...not for you or me, but he's been taken...and he didn't even see it coming.

It was colder than he thought when Sam walked out of his final destination being the library, again, and he hadn't brought his jacket because Dean had wiped jam from a damn doughnut on it and stuffed it under his car seat. Nice.

The docs didn't find anything odd in the latest victim and the body was too far gone in the lake it washed up in that even the tox screen was iffy at best.

Sam only had the thin jacket shirt on him for warmth, rolling the sleeves down as the early evening chill rolled in.

Huffing out great clouds of white breath, Sam looked up to the bright moon. It was looking like a clear night and it was actually nice for once.

Sam cut round the back of the library and headed down the concrete path to hit the main street, the hotel was only a block away.

A damn _block_.

He didn't really expect to be ambushed, albeit, Winchester: always be aware, but really...you don't always expect things to leap from damn trees.

Or from..._up._

Something rustled right above Sam's head, hands tight in his thinner jacket pockets and he flailed as arms wrapped around his neck, tugging so hard his neck strained to nearly snapping.

"Ughgh-" Sam twisted as the grip tightened, trying his best to roll free. He didn't expect to be pulled backwards, the grip around his neck keeping him vertical. .._ish_.

A hand quickly wrapped around Sam's mouth as pressure increased around his neck and he began to panic, noise muffled by the hand, he recognised this move, having it practised on him growing up and he knew he had to get free.

Soon he'd pass out, the pressure getting too strong for him to comprehend that his mind whirled with the panic this wasn't just a _human_.

Damn! Vampire!

Sam's prying hands did nothing and opening his clenching eyes Sam saw and felt himself being dragged backwards, under the cover of trees, only seeing the bright moon through the dark tree tops until he couldn't take the burn in his chest anymore and with a grunt, finally passed out.

He felt himself sag back, two sets of arms catching him and dragging and then his senses officially shut off.

...SN...

It shouldn't of surprised Dean that Sam didn't answer his 57 calls, or the 23 voicemails and the 12 texts.

"I don't like this Sammy..."

Dean tried again, leaving the motel for the 4th time to check everywhere Sam might've gone or been. And he was damn angry and worried to the bottom of his shoes when on the 58th call, Sam's cell had been switched off.

"You son of a bitch-"

Something had Sam and Dean was damn well going to find it, whatever, whoever it was and kick the holy hell out of it.

Dean didn't find anything at the Sheriff's though Sam did leave a couple hours ago on his way downtown. He wasn't taken then, the three CCTV cameras outside the Sheriff's office would've picked that up and whatever they were hunting had never let itself be caught on camera.

Dean took off on foot, following the same road Sam would've walked and he saw the library at the bottom of the street.

"Ofcourse, please be a geek and still be there Sammy...let me find you passed out with a hooker in the science fiction." Dean hurried across the car park to the double doors, breath coming heavy as his bad feeling started to grow.

Sadly, no. The Library was well and truly closed and Dean was at a loss, he stood looking wildy round for anywhere, anywhere Sam could've moved to. Maybe he was thirsty, maybe he was hungry, maybe he wanted to stretch? All the scenarios going through Dean's head he nearly missed the slight turn just by the library's side.

A small concrete path like alley, leading through to the other side of the main street, heading back to the motel.

Dean looked forward to his Chevy, the street was empty and dark, looked to his right and took the path. It brought him out on another path, just next to the main road, right infront of a heavy clump of trees that lead thicker along the suburbs and probably into a forest later on.

There was a sketch of leaves scattered a few steps in front of him, which was funny...they were green, fresh leaves and it wasn't even close to autumn yet.

This was where Sam was, something happened, Dean could almost feel it.

Just off to the left of the leaves, there was broken bushes, more leaves and almost a updug of dirt, raised and raw as if something was pulled.

Dean looked up, deep into the woods.

"Sammy."

He had an idea of what took Sam. There wasn't many things that could get the drop on the younger Winchester, but non human would do it. Vampires were his first conclusion, they were fast, strong...super strong in fact and they were good at keeping cover and taking advantage of say a lonesome Sammy walking home in the dark evening.

Oh God, Dean was going to get have to get Sammy tracked.

Dean checked and loaded his gun, just in case. His machete was back at the car, but a bullet would slow them down enough if he was right. He took a deep breath and schooled his features, it was time to find a baby brother. Now.

...SN...

When Sam came to he was lifting his too heavy head to a candlelit cabin almost, blurring burning orbs and then suddenly a face an inch from his.

"Ugh..." Sam jerked back, his head ached, his face hurt, his arms felt like they'd been pulled off and it was hard to focus on the face in front of him, the smiling face.

Sam felt his arms tugged down and something tightened around them.

"Nice to see you awake. You've got some bruises, you fought us."

This guy sounded calm and proud, like he wanted Sam to know he could take him down if he wanted. Sam stilled, head fuzzy as the events before he passed out came slamming back.

Sam frowned, his back felt tight and his neck ached like a mother fucker. "What?" he rasped.

"You're strong, you fought us." The guy smirked again, eyes narrowing at Sam.

Sam blinked, pulled on his arms to sit straighter when he noticed they were tied to the arms of a chair, but his feet weren't and really? Just his wrists? Sam could get out of this, with his hands tied. Hah.

Hunter instincts picking up, he felt the damp on his skin, the musty smell in the room and the quietness around him. Night, outside room or cabin...or basement...he was secluded and he didn't know how far away he was from Dean, how long it had been or even if Dean was looking.

"Yeah...you fell on me pal." A large man crossed his arms over his muscled chest towards the back of the room. He had one bruise shining through over his temple and Sam had to inwardly smirk._ I did that._

Although that did explain why Sam's face ached the way it did. Guess he fought a little in his coming too.

He winced at the ache in his head and his chest, yeah passing out like that always left you cloudy. Sam took a closer look at the person-people...in front of him.

They were.._.normal._

"What do you want?" He croaked, head tilted back scanning the room, the people, any way out.

Two hands grabbed both of Sam's wrists, the owner leaning down to Sam's face.

"You, well... blood, actually...but we need you for that." His eyes darkened as he stared at Sam.

Hunter instincts on and running, Sam swallowed. "You're vampires."

The man in front of him smiled nearly. "You know?"

"He's a hunter Shaun, we should kill him- take somebody else." A guy at the back interjected.

Shaun. The guy in front of Sam shook his head. "He's stronger, maybe he'll last longer."

"Longer for what?" Sam's lips drew into a thin line.

"We've stayed off the hunting list for decades now. A few missing people a year, the average. We've learnt to stay undetected from your kind."

Sam let a smirk grace his face. "Oh man, w- I've been following you over three states. You're not as smart as you think."

No need to get Dean involved in this, if he didn't have to.

Shaun turned to one of the men at his side. "Was he alone?"

Sam stared at him with hard eyes.

He nodded. "Okay, start him up. It's been a while boys." Sam could hear the hunger in his voice.

Sam didn't have to ask what they meant when one of them grabbed his arm, his sleeves already turned up and a needle tip found his vein almost straight away.

"Ah-" What the fuck!?

Sam had a horrifying moment of dread that sank to his stomach that maybe he was going to be turned when the syringe was full of a clear liquid and then heat swam through his blood.

"Ugh...what-...uh..."

"Just relax, it's just to keep you from moving around too much. You'll feel a little light headed, a little dizzy...that's all."

Sam breathed in through his nose and blew out with his mouth, it all felt wrong, his head was heavy and as he sagged back Sam didn't even have the strength to kick the vamp stood right in front of him.

Everything blurred and as Sam closed his eyes he felt another prick, this time hot and sharp in his neck and he thought it might be fangs, tensing his lagging body for the pain but then the needle withdrew.

"Best entrypoint to cause less complications."

"W-what...what have you given'me?" Sam swallowed, staring hard at Shaun.

"Coumadin...or Warfarin, really."

Sam's eyebrows knitted together. "B-blood...thinner? Why...what- uh..."

"You might feel a little nauseous, but there will be little pain. We don't feed like you think..."

Sam watched the vamp with the IV step around him and the larger needle tip slipped under his skin at the crook of his elbow and another atop his hand.

Sam groaned as he felt it under his skin and then a strange tug and he watched, drugged upto his eyeballs as bright red blood travelled through the wires to the bags hung above him.

He was their bloodbank now.

"Get some rest, Sam. We won't drain you, so last as long as you can and there'll be less missing people, you'd like that, right?" Shaun chuckled.

Sam's eyes opened, how the hell did they know his name. He glared as he watched at least five of them leave through the double doors at the other side. Shaun motioned the rest to leave and turned back to face Sam.

"Sam? That is your name right? See, Dean's been calling you. You won't get out of here Sam, and Dean won't find you... so I'd get comfy...by tomorrow you'll fill up enough of those bags to feed us all. I look forward."

As the door creaked open Sam caught a glimpse of dark trees, black sky and the decaying corner of the cabin he was in, vines and underbush growing in.

All the candles but one were blown out and Sam was left to his own hazing darkness.

...SN...

Okay, so Sam was better at research, he'd admit to him as soon as he got him back, a lot. He'd tell him a lot how good he was. Trouble was right now Dean had four maps, four cabins and or caves in the area from where Sam'd been taken that was vamp-material and he was losing time to check out all of them.

"Okay so...creepy cave...possibly, or the creepy cabin...maybe...or maybe they're in the basement of the brewery...no...close enough to town...doesn't match the vics" Dean followed the map with his fingers, "...close enough to get the vics...far enough to drain them without the attention."

Dean stopped on cabin four, it wasn't the closest but it was the most secluded, the most hidden. And he guessed, the one with the new residents.

Armed and loaded, with some of his handmade inventory he'd definitley been wanting to use, Dean took the way he knew Sam had been taken and started to follow the trail to the cabin.

There wasn't really that much of a trail, rather than a sign almost, drag marks almost all the way to a damn patch of trees so thick he had to break his way through and then Dean saw it in the distance.

A cabin half sunk in a section of trees so shadowed he'd of missed it.

Fuckers.

Doesn't matter, after tonight, none of them would be breathing undead air ever again.

Dean got close enough that he heard booted feet on the wooden floor inside, maybe five or six of them, probably more.

He noticed one of the double doors lead to the sunken half of the cabin. The earth almost rising up to take it back, it was darker, covered in moss and vines and leaves from the trees practically lying on it.

Dean tucked himself down as the door opened and just one vampire walked out, blonde and tall, looked about Sam's size and he walked like he knew how to use his strength too.

Dean watched him latch the door and barricade it, then retire to further down the cabin, the furthest away from him and if that other room was where they were holding Sam, the better.

Pulling out the heavy filled cans and the wire, Dean started connecting them up around the front and just next to the flimsy cabin, whatever the nail and salt explosion didn't kill, or slow down...the sun would block them.

Dean hoped. It wasn't long now.

The boots settled down and Dean guessed the sun would be up within the next hour or so, the night was already tinged blue over the heavy trees.

Sam had been missing too long, damn it!

Dean twined the wires, let the detonator sit by the tree laying on the edge of the cabin and moved to the blackened double doors.

If Sammy was in there...

He headed forward and pushed the latches away and moved in, the doors groaning.

Dean really didn't expect what he saw...

Not at fucking all.

"Sam" Dean whispered, his heart crushed and seized in his chest.

Sam, tied up and gagged at the end of the cabin, wires and tubes stuck in both his arms, pumping...was that blood? Were they harvesting Sam?

Fuck. Dean felt sick.

There was one candle, nearly burnt out and as Dean lowered his gun and rushed forward, checking he was alone, Sam's head was nearly laid flat on his chest, his breathing heavy and Dean swore-

"Sammy...hey..." Dean knelt down and lifted Sam's head in his hands, felt along to loosen the too tight gag and saw Sam's eyes blink.

He was awake...shit.

"Sammy!" Relief flooded Dean as he felt Sam breathe beneath his hand, his pulse alive, a little too fast but he was okay.

Sam's head slowly came up, like he couldn't lift even that weight and Dean saw the unfocused eyes, the blood bags hung above him. Christ, there was four.

"Hey..hey...man...I'm here. Okay? You okay? I'm getting you out of this- just...relax."

Dean cut off the gag and Sam breathed like he was drunk, strong and heavy, his arms limp but tied to the chair.

"Sam?"

Sam's eyes clenched shut and his forehead creased in pain. He spat out a mouthful of blood as he looked up to Dean. "Hey..." He barely breathed out the word. He heard the relief that flooded his sound though.

Dean's hands were suddenly holding the weight of Sam's head, checking his neck, his face. There was some bruises on Sam's face, a lump on his head, dark marring around his neck like he'd been strangled.

"They feed?"

Sam's eyes closed and Dean looked down to the IV's in his arms.

"Are they draining...they...god, Sam..." Dean hesitated around the needle marks, careful of the bruises.

"The l-leader came back...twice, he's close...gotta go..." Sam mumbled, limbs struggling to get free.

Dean cut Sam's arms free and was shocked at how weak his little brother was.

Sam's eyes were tired, half shut and his limbs were awkward and limp.

"Sammy, " Dean whispered. "How much blood have they taken?" Sam didn't look as pale as his weakness showed.

Sam's head rolled on his shoulders as Dean propped him up.

"Drugg'd me...mmmh"

Dean's jaw tightened to the point his teeth nearly cracked and he lifted Sam up, carefully sliding the IV in his hand free as Sam tilted and leaned into him with a hiss.

"Ughh...D'n..." Sam's head leant into Dean's shoulder, he could feel Sam's uneven breathing, he unsteady hold.

"A few more man, and we're free, kay?"

The one in Sam's elbow was a little deeper, bruised arond the point of entry and as Dean tugged he had to twist to pull it out with a trickle of blood.

The other two on his right arm came out easier.

"I had...two bef're...when those get...there?" Sam's hair fell in his eyes as he glanced down.

"Sammy? Hey...I need you to focus here..." Dean threw the needles down, disgusted to have held them.

Sam's forehead just rested on Dean's shoulder and as Sam looked up to a point past Dean, he saw Sam's slow reacting pupils blow in fear.

"Dean!"

Dean doesn't know how Sam had the energy but he felt himself pushed to the side as a black figure rushed Sam and then he heard Sam's grunt, the shuffle of a struggle, the smash of fists to flesh and Dean was on his knees running to Sam when the vampires mouth opened and its teeth descended.

"Shaun!" Sam choked, eyes wife, hands shaking to push him off.

"NO!"

Sam was pinned, the adrenaline chasing the drug around his system giving him momentary strength, and then he was crushed, his neck again forced painfully to the side by a fist in his hair and strong jaws with rows of spined teeth sank, nicking tendons and veins and tugging on the nerves.

"Aaahhuugghhhhh!...Ughh...guh..." Sam twisted in the harsh grip unable to break free.

Sam's hands couldn't push it off and the strong jaws constricted, sucking blood back through his body unnaturally fast and out of Sam with a sickening ripple. He was getting weak too fast, dark spots edging in his vision, he didn't notice when his arms laid out flat beside him.

"SAM!"

Something tugged the body on top of Sam and the teeth slunk back into pink gums, pulling out of Sam's neck as Sam choked and the shadow above him effectively lost its height.

The pressure lifted off his chest and Dean's face dipped down, large worried green eyes, grabbing his arms and pulling it over his head, Dean held another hand on Sam's belt and heaved him up with a grunt.

"Sammy...can you move your hands?" Dean breathed heavily as he headed out, the other vampires surely heard that little scuffle and he needed to get to the detonator. Before they found the blonde beefcakes head and his stupid twitching body.

"Ugh...uhm...yeah?"

"Keep pressure on your neck Sam." Dean said in between pants, he was pratically dragging Sam and he caught sight of the dark drops now and then, he didn't know how deep that bite was. Sam's head didn't stay upright, like he couldn't hold it himself. It was itching Dean mad to sit the kid down, check him out but he needed to take care of the threats, he needed Sam to be safe first.

The tree was easy to lean Sam against as he found his remote detonator and yelled out.

"HEY! You like living without a leader you pack a uglies!"

He heard the scratch of boots and the large door swing open into near morning light when he pushed the detonator , curling over Sam tightly for cover he felt the ground shake, the cabin seemed to imlplode, dust plumes rising as the tinkle of nails and rock salt shards could be heard clattering inside. Dean let the cloud die down. And nothing moved...

Nail, shrapnel, chicken wire and rock salt pretty much took anything out it hit.

Dean grinned. Pulling back from Sam to check the threats were gone.

"..think they're dead?" Sam croaked from the side, his arm loosely clamping the flowing blood from his neck.

Dean swung back to Sam, his eyes wide at the huge stain of red...taking over his brother.

"Sammy...hey...man, you're bleeding way too much-"

Dean's hands fumbled on the soaked material at Sam's neck.

"Yeah-...warfarin..." Sam's eyes closed as he breathed out deeply. It seemed like the drug was wearing off a little, Sam felt the burn of pain, fatigue, he was a little more alert...or maybe that was shock.

Dean's eyebrows pinched. He'd heard that before.

"Isn't that a blood-"

"Thinner...yeah...easy prey huh? Juiced up, easy to bleed...that's why there isn't any bitten vics. That's why they thought it was addicts...I have no damn idea what they pumped me full of. Guh..."

"You feeling okay?" Dean's wide worried eyes bent forward to Sam, foreheads almost touching.

Sam nodded stiffly.

"I can't feel my legs...and...I think I'm high..." Sam slurred, his breathing catching.

Dean grinned. "Yeah, you're good. And you're lucky...you're getting carried out of here tonight!"

Sam blinked at Dean, his eyes hazy and his lips parted as he breathed out.

"G'd...cos I'm g'nna p'ss out..." As Sam rolled forward, Dean caught him amd felt the fresh hot blood drip across his chest.

"SAM!" Dean fumbled for a cloth, some clothes, anything he could use to clamp Sam's wound.

Sam sagged sideways in his grasp, limbs floppy.

"Shit! Sammy!" He was losing, he'd lost too much blood! He had to get Sam out of there, yesterday!

"SAM!"

Dean rushed to get Sam in a tight grip against his chest, heaved him up and started running. Trees hit him as he dashed, the early dawn lighting up his way out Dean bolted for the road, his car, it all meant fixing Sam.

Dean felt himself slip and slide in the dew, Sam heavy against him, breathing shallow and pulse erratic.

He started pushing faster, a mantra of _saveSamsaveSam_ forever playing in his head.

He ran for what seemed like hours, face drenched in sweat he finally started to see the edge of the tree line. Great glinting gold being shone through the larger gaps as buildings came into view.

_Ohgodabuilding! Thankgod._

He had never been so happy to see the fiery glint of sun gleem on the Chevy, her body like a beacon as Dean edged closer, _five steps..._

_Four steps_...

Concrete.

_Three steps, two_...

Sam was loaded into the car, strapped in and ignition roaring before Dean even breathed.

Their motel was one mile away and Dean scorched the pavement getting Sammy there.

He nearly drove through the motel door to get Sam inside.

Dean expertly had Sam laid out on his bed, med kit out, door locked and warded before the bed spring even had time to squeak.

Dean felt damp, and it wasn't until he wiped a hand across his face he realise it wasn't sweat, it was blood. Sammy's blood.

"Fuck Sam..."

He had to cut Sam's shirt away, hands clean and ready as he wadded gauze and tape to Sam's neck. His brothers skin cool and pale with dark red smears of bright blood.

Sam's pulse was shaky, breath hitching...the kid had lost too much damn blood.

Dean cleaned Sam's bloody arms, disinfected his own and gathered needle and tubing as he tied off his arm above the elbow.

He made quick work of finding his vein, amd gently doing the same to Sam's, avoiding the other track marks and bruising.

Dean had done this many times before but rarely had he needed to do a transfusion.

Dean attached the needle to the tubing and started to pump, watching his dark red blood flow down the pipe into Sam's arm.

He had to change Sam's bite dressing twice as blood soaked through the gauze, this time making it tighter and holding down he waited for the colour to flow back to Sam's cheeks.

He'd continually checked his pulse, pupils, temperature, for the last few hours until he was satisfied Sam was improving.

After he was sure Sam had stopped or at least slowed his bleeding he filled a bag of blood for Sam just in case and disconnected his needle.

The kid had been through a lot, he was still out cold even when Dean had to stitch his neck after he wouldn't clot. He nearly took him to the nearest ER just cos...

As Dean wrapped his arm he sat beside Sam, head in his hands and waited for his little brother to come round.

He didn't glance at the blood soaked sheets or their drenched clothes in the trash, his gaze only on Sam, on his rising and falling chest.

Dean could finally take a breath.

Sammy was okay.

...SN...

It was a strange feeling having a tugging from in your own arm waking you up. Sam brought his head up, it was too dark, too blurry to see anything...but he did, if he squinted... See a flicker.

That was...Sam blinked.

A candle.

Dread settled in his stomache like lead and he found it suddenly hard to breathe.

Didn't Dean save him? He was sure of it, he blew up the cabin, so why the hell was he still in it! Didn't Dean cut him free? Promise he'd carry him back. Didn't Dean kill-

"Hey Sam..."

Sam swallowed and his eyes finally focused lazily on the face sat a foot from him.

"Shaun." Sam rasped. he felt worn, used...like his body had rushed all the way into space and then back...he could hardly move. This wasn't a good drug.

Sam glanced at the empty but stained bloodbag in Shaun's hand, watched as he discarded it, empty and worthless and unhooked a new bag from above Sam, tying the tube fom the bottom.

He brought it to his lips, teeth descended in pleasure rather than fight and he began ti drink.

"You're not leaving Sam. Told ya Dean wouldn't come, your blood- it's special. I hope to keep you around for a long while yet." Shaun smacked his lips, blood dripping from his chin as he got closer to Sam.

Shaun gave the slight tip of a smile and brought the tied tube into his mouth, still connected to Sam and sucked.

"Ugh..."

That was the feeling. Sam shuddered as a sick sensation overtook him and he watched his own blood travel up to the vampires mouth.

He had a clear filled syringe in the other other and as Sam struggled against his bonds Shaun stood, reached forward to give him another dose, needle glinting in the dim light.

"NO!"

Sam jolted, sunlight hot and heavy on his face, burning his eyes with its blinding passion and he stilled...heart racing, he heard his pulse, strong and full cloud his ears and something else...

"-mmy!"

"Sammy?" Hands patted his chest and Sam painfully squinted away from the light, his neck sharply complained at the sudden movement and he was staring into Dean's golden-warmed face, all worry and guilt sinking as he smiled.

"Hey"

"hey" Sam croaked, and god, his voice was sore. His neck hurt like something bit a -oh. Oh, yeah. Something did bite a chunk out of it.

Sam felt up with stiff and rubber arms the heavy bandage on his neck and saw the gauze covering his inner elbow.

_Oh, yeah. That too._

"Hey, don't try to move too much, I'm not too sure what they gave you. It hasn't all left your system yet." Dean's gentle touch patted him down, eased his racing heart.

Sam turned his aching and so damn heavy body towards Dean's voice.

"What...what happened?" Sam swallowed.

"You passed out, wouldn't stop bleeding. You wouldn't clot...Sam...man, it was friggin' close."

Sam swallowed hard, he saw Dean's eyes shine and he had to swallow the lump in his own throat. He didn't mean to leave Dean with him like that.

"Yeah..." Sam whispered. I'm so sorry man...

"Yeah." Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"We're in the next town over. Once you weren't gushing blood, I could stitch what I could get to...but don't get up for awhile, you're still not a hundred. Still bleeding a little too much for what's normal. Kay?"

This was Dean's Dr talk, it was strict and purely fact but...it didn't stop Sam feeling how bad he'd put his brother through it.

"Yeah. Okay." Sam swallowed. "You okay?"

Dean stared at Sam, then looked like was looking through him until he blinked, refocused. "Yeah...yeah, I am Sammy."

Dean cleared his throat. "You lost a little too much, so...I did a little lending, You can pay me back sometime okay?" Dean patted Sam's arm gently. "Don't freak out when you look up, you need it."

Sam glanced to the side and up where Dean gestured and he saw the same tubes, the bloodbag, half ful and followed the wire down to his elbow, in a different spot this time.

He swallowed.

Sam saw the gauze on Dean's own elbow and he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. W-won't freak out, woke me up..."

He tensed his arm and felt the similar tug from the needle. It went pretty deep.

"They're dead Sam. I made sure of it. They're all ash. They won't be...feeding on anyone else."

Sam reached up slowly to feel the thick gauze taped to his neck, felt the sensitive bruises from his captors death grip and rushing pain tingling its way through his system.

Sam's eyes closed and he reached his fingers to touch Dean. "Yeah. Good to know. This hunt's done. Right?"

"It's over, get some rest." Dean squeezed his arm. "Soon as the drugs are out of your system, I'll get you on the good stuff, but sleep man. You need it."

Sam tried to deepen his breaths, calm his heart. It was all over.

"I'll be right here when you wake up. It's morning. The sun's gonna shine all day."

Yeah...Sam breathed easier, yeah...that did it.

END

**Well, I like...blood. On Handsome men...in TV shows...yeah :) There ya have it!**

**The fics that are needed to be finished are underway, Sometime right?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
